Explanation of Terms
The terms "paunch content" and "rumen content" herein both refer to the total material within the first stomach (and this is also known as the "paunch" or "the rumen") of cattle. This paunch or rumen content consists of partially digested feed materials, natural or prepared, recently eaten by the animal before slaughter, together with digestive juices and millions of bacteria, most of which normally live in the rumen and perform an essential role in the digestive process of cattle. The average amount of this material contained in the paunch of said slaughtered cattle weighs approximately 57 pounds and measures between 7 and 8 gallons.